Hogwarts and Nineteen Years Later
by elizabeethebumblebee
Summary: Part of the next-generation go back in time to share the Epilogue with the students, Professors, and their family members at Hogwarts. Regulus and Sirius Black are both alive, and Harry has a twin sister Isabelle. Including HP/GW RW/HG RB/IP


**A/N I obviously don't own Harry Potter, I don't own nor did I write the Deathly Hallows Epilogue, I'm no J.K. Rowling. All the credit belongs to her, however; I did come up with some of the extra parts added into the story line. **

**I've read different stories of reading the Epilogue to Hogwarts but I decided to make it a bit different. I came up with the idea in the shower of giving Harry a twin sister, and making her married to Regulus Black, meaning both he and Sirius lives. Maybe I'll write a story of how Regulus ended up surviving. I just felt it would be a different take to the story.**

It was just another evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall was filled with students of every house, and all of the Professors at the Head Table when a bright flash with a bang occurred and twelve people came falling out.

"Before we start- I promise we're not death-eaters, can you please arrange for these people to show up?" a blue haired guy asked looking towards Dumbledore.

"How do I know to trust you?" Albus Dumbledore peered down looking at the blue haired man along with the rest of the teenagers.

"We're from the future, and we just want to tell a story, sir" a dark haired boy that resembled Harry spoke up.

"Alright, who shall join us?" Albus asked the group once again.

"We need; Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius and Regulus Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with the Weasley twins, and I believe that's it."

While the students in the Great Hall stared at the group sitting down at the steps, as each of the people who entered wondered what's going on.

"Albus, why are we here?" Molly Weasley asked confused as she and her husband and twin sons stood in the Great Hall.

"We soon should find out, Mrs. Weasley, why don't you and your family sit down" Albus said with a smile.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be asked to come back to Hogwarts" Sirius Black said strolling into the room with his brother Regulus who just rolled his eyes.

Lastly, Remus Lupin and his currently girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks walked in as Albus told them to take a seat as well. The two sat down beside the Black brothers and the Weasley family curious as to why they were asked to come to Hogwarts.

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves now Teddy before we carry on with the story" two boys spoke from the back, before muttering "oldest first" causing the blue haired man to glare at them.

"I'm Ted Remus Lupin, everyone just calls me Teddy" he spoke, a loud gasp came from both Tonks and Remus Lupin. "My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and I'm twenty-two and I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

A tall, dark curly haired guy stood up and walked to the front resembling both Sirius and Regulus Black. "I'm Regulus Arcturus Black II; my father is obviously the first Regulus, although I won't say who my mother is yet. Anyways, I'm eighteen and I was in Gryffindor…. Sorry dad."

Regulus Black just sat in his seat with his jaw dropped in shock.

Two boys stood up and walked up, one resembling James Potter and the other resembling the Blacks.

"I'm James Sirius Potter" the one resembling James spoke, "and I'm Sirius James Black" the other spoke.

"We're your worst nightmare Minnie" they both said together as Minerva McGonagall held her hand over her heart, "Oh no… you two are both named after two of the most troublemaking students ever." She spoke. "Well if it helps any, we're both Gryffindors" Sirius II spoke up with a grin.

"Anyways, we're both sixteen actually. However, my parents are Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley." James said with a grin.

"I'm the son of Regulus Black, nephew of the one and only Sirius Black" Sirius II spoke with a huge grin and twinkling, mischievous eyes.

Four kids then walked up. One of them resembled Harry Potter almost completely except he didn't have a scar on his forehead. A girl looked to resemble both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The other boy, looked like his brothers but almost similar to the boy who looked like Harry. The last girl looked almost identical to Isabelle Potter except her hair was black.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter" the Harry Potter lookalike said causing many to gasp, Harry and Snape themselves.

"What a coincidence, I'm Leo Severus Black" the other boy spoke up with a huge grin, as the Black brothers frowned at the boy's middle name, well Sirius more importantly did.

"Al and I are both Slytherins as well, everyone thinks we're twins or something sometimes" Leo said rolling his eyes at the preposterous idea.

"Rose Hermione Weasley" the bushy red hair girl said with a grin, "my parents are Hermione Granger, and the one and only Ronald Weasley."

Ron and Hermione from their spot both looked at each other and blushed while people in the background were yelling "FINALLY."

"I'm in Ravenclaw" she said throwing her parents and grandparents a grin.

"I'm Cassiopeia Lily Black" the girl who almost resembled Isabelle Potter finally spoke. Everyone in the great hall looked from the girl in front, to the red haired girl sitting at the Gryffindor table besides her twin brother Harry.

"Um, well as you can tell, my mother is Isabelle Potter and my father… he's Regulus Black" she spoke almost quietly.

The entire Great Hall sat silently until Regulus Black dropped his cup and it made in contact with the ground, he just sat there in shock, not believing what he heard.

"And I'm in Gryffindor of course" she said with a teasing grin.

Three more kids walked up, a tall lanky red haired boy spoke, "I'm Hugo Ronald Weasley, I'm obviously Hermione and Ron's son, I mean come on" he said an obvious tone, "I'm also in Ravenclaw like my sister Rose."

"I'm Gemma Nymphadora Black" a curly red haired girl spoke before Tonks looked over at Regulus and asked, "Nymphadora? Really Regulus?"

"Actually, my mother picked out my name, so deal with her" Gemma said before her red hair changed to a purple color.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked with shock as her own hair turned the purple color.

"Yep" Gemma said popping the P, "Mum said she had to name me after you once my hair changed to a bubblegum pink color and dad reluctantly agreed, "I'm just like you and Teddy, as I'm a Hufflepuff" she spoke.

Isabelle Potter blushed from her spot; so far she's had five kids with Regulus Black, her godfather's younger brother. Oh for merlin's sake, she thought. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

Another red haired girl spoke, "I'm Lily Luna Potter. The last Potter" she said with a grin, "I'm in Hufflepuff with Em, and we're all twelve."

Lastly another girl walked up with straight black hair, "I'm Lyra Cissa Black," she said with a soft voice.

Draco looked over at Isabelle Potter and Regulus Black curiously as the girl's middle name was Cissa, his mother's childhood nickname besides Cissy.

"I'm only ten but I hope to be in Ravenclaw, if not, then any of the other houses wouldn't be so bad" she muttered with a small smile.

"Now on with the reading Teddy Lupin!" Sirius and James both yelled loudly while his haired changed to green, then purple and back to blue quickly.

**Nineteen Years Later,"** Teddy said speaking loudly so the entire Great Hall could hear him; everyone looked curiously at the future generation.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September** **was crisp as an apple, and as the family** **bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

**The other family besides them looked on, Gemma and Lyra frowned as they agreed with their cousin. **

The Potter twins both gave each other a look before smiling happily, hoping that this meant that Voldemort was finally gone.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's** **voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

**Sirius Black II named after his Uncle Sirius had to laugh at his cousins antics, only his parents didn't know, he had been helping James out.**

**The five Potters and the eight Blacks approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**His cousin and best mate Sirius did the same thing moments after he did. As his family followed after him, as the Black's third son and first daughter would be starting Hogwarts as well as Albus Potter.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,**

**"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

**Regulus, the oldest Black son, held onto his youngest sisters Gemma and Lyra hands as their parents said goodbye to his other siblings Leo and Cassie. **

"**Make sure to write us and tell you where you get sorted," Regulus said smiling at both his son and daughter.**

"**You'll send us treats right mum?" Cassie spoke up with a grin, the same grin she had inherited from her mother.**

"**Of course I will, Cassiopeia, I send them to all of your brothers as well" Isabelle said crouching down in front of her daughter. **

"**What if I get sorted into Hufflepuff?" Cassie asked her mother worriedly, "Sirius and James both said you and dad would be disappointed if I was sorted there."**

**Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Your brother and cousin just like to laugh, as they do the same to Al even though Sirius does it and your father and I both know it. Plus sweetie, Aunt Ginny and I taught you the bat-bogey hex, merlin knows how many times we had to use it but I hope you won't have too," she said with a small smile. **

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**Isabelle just smiled graciously as she held her husband's hand as they stood in a group.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy** **discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,** **who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him before looking over at both Leo and Cassie as well. **

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**Isabelle looked over at her best friend, "You know Ron confounded the examiner, right?" she asked her. **

"**Do you have no faith in Ron?" Regulus asked from beside her before Isabelle shot him a glare that Sirius had once said rivals her own mothers. **

"**As I know you did the same Regulus, Sirius told me… it took you three times before you remembered you could just use magic," Isabelle said with a shaking of her head.**

**Regulus muttered under his breath for a moment, he disliked his brother sometimes.**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"** **Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

"I knew it!" Isabelle said with a proud grin before looking over at Ron and Hermione.

"**I knew it!" Isabelle said from behind Harry and Ron while Regulus just dragged her towards their twins, Ron had noticed the smug look on her face though.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily, Gemma, Lyra and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,** **having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

**"Ron!"**

**Lily, Gemma, Lyra and Hugo laughed, but Albus, Leo, Cassie and Rose looked solemn.**

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione, Isabelle and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy** **was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat,** **which emphasized the pointed chin? The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Isabelle, Regulus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

"Poor kid, poor name" Ron said before Hermione and Harry both hit him with their elbows, he noticed the glare Isabelle was sending him.

"Sorry Izzy" Ron muttered.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

**Regulus and Isabelle were standing in front of the twins, as the girls and Regulus II were over with Lily and Hugo.**

"**You two make sure you're in the top of your class," said Isabelle staring at her twins.**

"**Izzy!" said Regulus from his spot, used to his wife's antics. **

"**Make sure you beat out Rosie; you inherited mine and your father's brains after all." **

**Regulus just shook his head at his wife, always the competitive one. Though, he thought as he looked at his kids, it did give him a splendid family.**

"**Oh and make sure you say hello to Scorpius and give him our love, and don't let James and Sirius bother him too much, especially James" said Isabelle before kissing the twins cheeks.**

**"Hey!"**

**James and Sirius had reappeared; they had divested himself of their trunk, owl, and trolley, and were evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there,"** **James said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**They both gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!** **Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

**And Sirius and I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"**Mum and dad won't let Teddy live with us either, even though he has his own room in our house as well," said Sirius II with a frown on his face. **

**Teddy was Sirius's favorite cousin after all.**

**Harry checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Everyone was wondering why Harry had that watch, before Albus spoke up, "It was his 17th birthday present from grandma!"

**"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

**The twins looked at each other before they turned towards their parents. **

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,** **gave his father a fleeting hug,** **then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

"**You two don't need to worry about Thestrals, you'll be on boats" Regulus said towards his son and daughter.**

"**I've already told you two, don't take anything James or Sirius say seriously, you know they both like jokes," said Isabelle as she leaned up against her husband of sixteen years.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James or Sirius wind you up."**

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

"Like Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny would treat you any differently" said Regulus II surprisingly as he hasn't spoke much, "they would have loved you all the same."

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

**"Albus Severus,"**

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

**Isabelle smiled fondly as she overheard what Harry said to her nephew Al, she was always proud to name her son Leo, after Severus Snape. Regulus had been a tad worried but what Isabelle wanted, she got.**

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

**It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

**He had never told any of his children that before,**

Isabelle looked over at her twin brother, he had never told her that either. Perhaps, they were more alike than she thought, as she remembered the house wanted to put her in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw but she begged to be with Harry.

**and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose, Leo and Cassie craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**The three families and the children laughed knowingly. **

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.**

**Regulus and Isabelle stood from their spot beside Ron and Hermione, smiling as their children were on the train. Regulus II and the girls; Gemma and Lyra waved goodbye to their siblings and cousins.**

"**Leo is so going to be in Slytherin! Maybe then Al will want to join him," Regulus II said with a joking grin on his face before his father looked over at him sharply.**

"**Regulus, relax. Plus, we all know Cassiopeia is going to take after me and be Gryffindor, you should be happy with some Slytherin children running around," Isabelle teased her husband lovingly. **

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"Voldemort is gone?" Harry and Isabelle asked looking at each other with matching grins on their faces.

Isabelle got up suddenly and went up to her future children, "You're really my children?" the sixteen year old red hair hazel eyed girl asked the six teenagers, kid, standing in front of her.

"Yes, we're really yours mum" Sirius II said with a huge grin on his face, "I'm just not used to seeing you looking so young…"

Both Sirius and Regulus I walked over to where the not so small Black family were standing.

"So you're my future nieces and nephews" Sirius said looking down at the future generation, before looking over at his brother Regulus and his goddaughter Isabelle, "thank you so much" he said squeezing them both tightly.

"It's like Christmas every year all over" Regulus and Sirius II groaned watching their family embrace.

"What?" Regulus asked them curiously, Cassie smiled, "Almost every Christmas as far as we can remember Uncle Sirius comes over and says the same thing again "thank you so much," because you gave him six nieces and nephews to spoil rotten."

"Well, I'm glad we could help Siri," Isabelle said before looking over at Regulus briefly, Regulus met her eyes, both of them not knowing the same thoughts were running in each other's minds "perhaps being married isn't so terrible."

"They better be in here" a familiar voice spoke angrily from outside the Great Hall doors before a livid Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley and Isabelle Black stormed in. Harry, Ron and Regulus just followed in behind them afraid of their temper. The three of them knew they had fiery tempers.

"Honestly children! We were worried and you come back to the past! What were you thinking?" surprisingly Ron said angrily towards the children in front of him.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione said before hugging her two children.

"Sorry mum, dad" the six Black children said apologizing to the older versions of their parents in front of the younger version.

"Merlin this is weird," said the younger Isabelle as she stared at herself and her future husband.

Teddy and the three Potters walked over to their parents, before Ginny could even get a word out Harry spoke up, "Victorie was looking for you Ted, and she didn't seem happy" causing Teddy to groan in fear.

The older version of Regulus Black turned back towards his younger version as his family started walking away, "Just know, you're a lucky man. A beautiful wife and six wonderful children" he said with a wink before walking away.

Harry smiled and waved towards his younger self and then towards Dumbledore before the families walked out of the Great Hall, with a bright light.

**A/N Finish.**

**So what do you all think? It's the first story I've decided to publish, after all. Let me know what you think! **

**I think I did a pretty decent job after all. I couldn't help but keep the Black brother's alive. I just want them alive and happy.**


End file.
